Ámame por lo que soy
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Lindo título, no? Bueno, es así...Dei se baña después de un duro día con su "kohai". Está molesto con Tobi. ¿Tobi logrará que su "sempai" lo perdone? ¿Lo aceptará Dei como es? ¿Buen resumen? No xDD


**Holaaa :D!!!! **Me extrañaron?? No?? Pues que pena u.u... Porque ya volvi xD!!!!!

La linda idea para este fic me la dio Anni, yo sólo le modifiqué algunas cosas n_n. **Aunque ¬¬.... **creo que lo arruiné, carajooo T^T!!!!

**Bueno, les contaré un poquito de que se trata antes de que lo lean u.u:**

La historia completa la narra Dei-chan, incluido el Flashback.

**Summary:** Tobi sorprende a Dei en un momento donde nadie jamás lo había sorprendido O.O~xD no, n_n. No puedo resumir mucho porque ya les digo de que se trata ^^

**Disclaimer:** (una chica con aspecto sospechoso se acerca a un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados y ojos azules) Mary: -Oe, Naruto-kun ^^!!! Si me das los derechos de Kishi-sama te prometo que él te pagará todo el ramen que quieras comer por un año!! Naru: O.O en serio??? Mary: Sí x3!!! Naru: Okeii, toma los derechos n_n!!! (LLega Masashi) Kishi: NARUTO!!!!! ESTABAS A PUNTO DE DARLE LOS DERECHOS A ESA MALDITA PSICÓPATA OBSESIONADA POR EL YAOI?????? Ó.Ó Naru: Pero me dijo que me darías ramen T^T!!! Mary: Ay, coño, esto pinta mal O.o... (le saca de la mano los derechos a Naruto y sale corriendo) Kishi: NOOOOO, MIS DERECHOS!!!!! Naru: MI RAMEN TTTT^TTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

**Bueno, si quieren saber como termina ¬¬...** yo me llevé los derechos, puse yaoi en la serie y Tobi se llevó a Dei a un cuarto oscuro para arreglar sus "asuntos", Naruto se quedó sin ramen, Kishi es mi sirviente y también me corta las uñas de los pies todos los martes xDDDDD

* * *

-¡Oye, sempai! ¿A dónde vas?

Allí estaba ese idiota otra vez, con sus estúpidas preguntas. ¿Qué creía que haría estando empapado y lleno de barro de la cabeza a los pies? Y todo por su maldita culpa.

-Voy a tomar un baño, uhn… idiota –respondí, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡De acuerdo, sempai! –gritó con aquella voz tan insoportable y chillona. ¿Será esa su verdadera voz? No lo creo. Ni siquiera un niño de tres años es tan molesto como él.

Supuse que detrás de ese engendro anaranjado que portaba tan orgulloso siempre, se dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa. Me pregunto… ¿cómo será su rostro? ¡Joder, qué rayos! ¡No me importa como es su jodido rostro!

Sin decir una palabra más, entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Mientras me desvestía, recordé como es que había acabado así.

…···FlashBack···… **(también narrado por Dei)**

-¡Oe, Tobi! ¿Dónde está el mapa, uhn?

-¿Ne? ¿Qué mapa, sempai?

Kuso, tenía que estar bromeando.

-¡Joder, no te hagas el idiota, uhn! ¡Dime dónde está el mapa que Pein-sama te entregó! –ya estaba impacientándome. Por el tono de voz que usó, parecía estar hablando enserio.

-¡Oh~! ¡Ese mapa, sempai! ¡Déjame buscarlo! –exclamó, buscando entre sus ropas.

-Bien, uhn… -me alivié. Ya creía que lo había perdido. Sin embargo…

Vi que Tobi se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a buscar algo en el suelo y a los alrededores, pero sin éxito. Mierda, no puede ser. ¿Había perdido el mapa?

-Tobi… -lo llamé. Mi tono de voz era de ultratumba- Acaso… ¿perdiste nuestro mapa, uhn?

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me miró, riendo avergonzado:

-Jeje… ¡Creo que a Tobi se le cayó, sempai! Pero no te preocupes, ¡iré a buscarlo!

Joder, sí lo perdió. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que tocarme un compañero tan idiota?

-¡Más te vale que lo encuentres, uhn! ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaremos a casa?! –ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Sólo Tobi podía hacer algo tan tonto.

Pero mientras hablaba, una gotita cayó en mi nariz. Y a aquella le siguieron millones. Justo lo que necesitaba, un chaparrón repentino.

-¡Diablos, ahora sí que te mato, Tobi, uhn! –le grité enfadado, y con razón. Estábamos en medio de una tormenta, en un lugar desconocido, y por si fuera poco, a varios kilómetros de la Akatsuki-cueva. Y, además, para coronar un día perfecto, no tenía ni un poco de arcilla.

El idiota enmascarado levantó ambas manos con las palmas extendidas, como pidiendo perdón y dijo:

-¡Perdóname, sempai! ¡Tobi no quiso hacerlo! Pero tranquilo, ¡yo encontraré el camino a casa!

Lo miré con escepticismo:

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo, uhn?

-Ehh… Tobi aún no lo sabe… ¡Pero Tobi lo sabrá muy pronto ^^!

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, mientras me masajeaba las sienes. De veras que ese sujeto me sacaba de quicio.

-Lo que sea, uhn… Sólo sácanos de aquí –ya estaba empezando a tiritar, aquel inoportuno temporal me enfriaba hasta las ideas.

Unos minutos después, resultó que la "gran idea" de Tobi era caminar y caminar hasta visualizar de nuevo la cueva. No podía esperarse otra cosa de él. Pero como otra cosa no podía hacer, tuve que seguir su estúpido plan.

…···Fin del FlashBack···…

Mientras sentía la cálida sensación del agua caliente deslizándose por mi cuerpo, no pude evitar pensar en él. En Tobi. Pese a que era un idiota, estúpido, baka, etcétera… Él siempre estaba a mi lado, tratando de complacerme. A su "sempai" como decía él.

Solté una pequeña risa. Era todo un tonto. Pero…

Mis cavilaciones sobre mi kohai fueron interrumpidas cuando oí un ruido en el baño. Corrí un poco la delgada cortina que separaba la ducha del resto de lo demás y casi me quedo sin aliento, al comprobar que "él" estaba parado frente a mí.

-Hola, sempai… -dijo, con una voz extraña, era mucho más profunda y masculina, nada que ver con la de siempre.

Lo único que atiné es a sonrojarme y a mirarlo, estupefacto. Él rió ligeramente y dirigió una de sus enguantadas manos hacia la máscara, levantándola unos centímetros y dejando al descubierto sus rosáceos labios curvados en una sonrisa, la primera muestra de una parte de su rostro hacia mí.

Cuando por fin me repuse de mi sorpresa, suspiré profundo y…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA???!!!! ¡¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, IDIOTA...uhn!!!!!!!

Cerré mis orbes con fuerza unos segundos, y cuando los abrí, observé que el maldito no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar. Seguía mostrándome aquella sonrisa que, lejos de ser estúpida como lo había supuesto, era más… sensual?

-**No, no me iré** –me dijo, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

Mi corazón palpitaba enloquecido, mientras aquel sonrojo crecía intensamente. Observé que se acercaba lentamente hacía mí, hasta que unos ridículamente pequeñísimos centímetros nos separaban.

**-Por favor, sempai… No seas malo conmigo…**

Redujo la distancia de nuestros rostros y posó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso casto pero dulce y tierno. Mientras me besaba, mi mente pensaba a mil por hora. ¡¿Por qué dejaba que me besara?! ¡¿Por qué no lo detenía?!

Pero lo peor era… ¡¿por qué estaba comenzando a gustarme?!

No sabía que era aquello que sentía, pero deseaba que continuara. Abrí sólo un poco mis labios, lo cual Tobi aprovechó para deslizar su húmeda lengua dentro de mi boca y entrelazándola con la mía.

Maldición, se sentía realmente bien.

Pero la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con algo que me dejó helado El rostro de Tobi. Su pupila era roja brillante y con tres pequeños círculos negros.

En ese momento lo comprendí. Tobi era un Uchiha.

Normalmente, hubiera sentido odio hacia él. Odio y repulsión por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero lejos de eso sentí… ¿dulzura?

¿Cariño?

…amor?

-Sempai, te amo –me susurró, acercándose a mis labios otra vez. Con aquellas palabras había dado en el clavo. No necesitaba saber nada más.

No me importaba si él era un Uchiha.

Lo que importaba, era que "ese Uchiha" permaneciera conmigo siempre.

-

-

_Más tarde_

-

-

-¿Y bien? ¿Tuviste un buen baño, "sempai"? –sonrió burlonamente.

-Eres un… -noté que, a estas alturas, no podía decirle "idiota" como siempre- pervertido violador, uhn…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al oírme. Me apretó contra su pecho, y levantando ligeramente la sábana que nos cubría.

-Pero tú me quieres como soy, ¿verdad?

-Sería extraño decirlo, pero… por primera vez tienes razón, uhn… -sonreí sinceramente y me recosté perezosamente sobre él, dispuestos a dormir un poco más.

* * *

**Kuso, **dije que lo arruiné -.-...

Bueno Anni, espero que no me envíes en la noche un mensaje subliminal por intermediario de Jashin-sama T^T...

**Fue lo mejor que pude hacer!!!** Pero bueno, quizás no esté tan feo y a alguien le guste ^^

Cualquier cosa, ya saben **REVIEW'S!!!!! Recuerden:** Los reviews son buenos para el cuerpo y alma xDD

Ah, si! Y perdona que lo publique tan tarde, la falta de inspiración que le dicen ¬¬...~xD

**Ok, perdonen no haber puesto nada de lemon, ni siquiera una puñetera caricia, joder **T^T!!! Es que mi "modo perver" se fue a la m*erda después de haber pasado más de seis horas enfrente de la jodida pantalla de la computadora ^^.

**Sayoo!!! **Un saludo para todas las fans del yaoi y del TobiDei y arigatou gozaimasu a Anni por la idea ^^

**...···ToBiDeI FoReVeR···...**


End file.
